Dead or Kiss
by Love Minki
Summary: Sungmin yang mulai bisa dekat dengan Siwon. Tapi karena mantra Ren-adik Sungmin gagal. Sungmin harus berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin harus selalu mencium kyuhyun jika sesak. Jika tidak Ia akan meninggal. Tapi Sungmin sangat benci Kyuhyun yang playboy. Akankah Sungmin berpaling pada Kyuhyun nanti? KyuMin Yaoi /RnR juseyo/chap 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

Author: Love Minki

Title: Dead Or Kiss

Rate : T (+) This chap

Genre: Romance, fluff

Lenght: dikit kayanya gk akan panjang

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Abal, Ooc , dll

Summary: Sungmin yang mulai bisa dekat dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi karena mantra Ren-adik Sungmin gagal. Sungmin harus berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin harus selalu mencium kyuhyun jika sesak. Jika tidak Ia akan meninggal. Tapi Sungmin sangat benci Kyuhyun yang playboy. Akankah Sungmin berpaling pada Kyuhyun nanti?

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Slight: Siwon X Sungmin

Minki (Ren) X Minhyun

A/N: Annyeong semua.. kkk~ aku dateng lagi nih bawa FF. Ini FF pengganti FF 'My Lovely Pet' yah ! soalnya aku belum nemu inspirasi FF itu sih. Jadi aja bikin FF ini. Ini FF remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama, **karya Hibiki Ai**. Saya Cuma mau ramein FFn aja dengan FF kyumin yaoi. Pas liat FFn selalu banyak craik dan gs.

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY!

.

.

.

.

"nghhh" Namja manis ini- Sungmin melengguh ketika seorang namja tampan kini mencium bibirnya. Melumatnnya dengan lembut, dan mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di goa hangat milik Sungmin. Hingga membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah Ia rasakan.

'_**Sial,, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Seandainya Minki tidak membuat kutukan aneh itu, pasti aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan namja ini'**_

_**FlashBack**_

_Semuanya bermulai sejak kemarin._

**DUAAGHHH**

Sungmin memukul rahang lawannya, hingga membuat namja yang lebih besar darinya tersungkur akibat tendangannya.

"Yah, latihan selesai. Kau hebat Sungmin-shii. Kau baru grade 2 tapi sudah menjadi harapan untuk Dojo karate ini"seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum banngga melihat Sungmin sudah mengalahkan lawannya.

"ne, gamshamnida seongsaeng"

"Baiklah, kau bisa istirahat dan pulang"

"Ne" Sungmin pun mulai beranjak dari tempat Dojo, membereskan semua peralatannya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, dan mulai memasuki rumah megahnya itu.

"hueehhhh,, Hyung. Gawat Hyung, ini Gawat" Seorang namja yang sangat cantik melebihi yeoja itu langsung berteriak histeris ketika Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

**Grreepp**

"Hyunngg,, ini gawatttt. Kutukan ku gagal lagi. Huehhhh" Namja cantik itu langsung memeluk Sungmin, dan menangis.

"Aishh,, lagi-lagi kau mengutuk orang Minki-ah. Hentikan hal seperti itu" Sungmin mememeluk Minki (Ren) mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu. Adiknya ini memang tidak bisa menghilangkan hobinya dari sihir.

"Siapa lagi yang kau kutuk, hmm?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dia menertawaiku karena aku mirip sekali yeoja. Huehh, padahal aku kan tampan. Minhyun saja mengakui ketampananku. Dia mengejekku mirip yeoja. Akhirnya aku mengutuknya. Tapi gagal Hyung" Ren melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin takut.

"Lalu? Apanya yang harus di khawatirkan?"

"Ketika aku mengutuknya, aku salah mantra hyung. Di tambah lagi, aku tidak sengaja memasukan rambutmu" Ren menunduk takut.

"MWO?"

"ne, Hyung. Intinya kau ikut terkutuk juga"

"Kutukan apa yang kau berikan?" Sungmin menatap Ren tajam.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengutuk Kyuhyun Hyung, yang playboy itu supaya tidak bisa mencium yeoja manapun. Tapi karena salah mantra, jadi kebalikannya"

"Maksudmu?"

"intinya jika Hyung dan Kyuhyun tidak ciuman, maka kalian akan menderita sesak nafas"

"Mwo? Kenapa harus ciuman?"

"Karena rambut hyung ikut tercampur maka hyung harus ciuman dengannya. Siapapun yang sesak nafas duluan, kalian harus ciuman. Atau nyawa kalian,-"

"MWO? JANGAN BERCANDA MINKI !" Sungmin menatap sangar Ren, yang mulai mejauhkan jaraknya.

"aku akan mencari cara agar kutukan itu hilang, Hyung. Kau tenang saja. Dan sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun besok"

.

.

.

**Bughhhh,, Bughhh**

Sungmin kini tengah berada di Dojo tempat biasa Ia berlatih. Kini Sungmin tengah menunggu seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun. Karena bosan akhirnya Ia memukul bantalan tinju yang ada di sana (?).

"Sepertinya Dia tidak akan datang" Sungmin terus memukul, sampai entah kenapa dadanya kini terasa sesak.

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

'_Apa ini? Kenapa sesak sekali? Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Inikah kutukan itu? Kenapa datang cepat sekali?'_

**Kriiiitttt**

Suara pintu terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" suara bariton seorang namja terdengar, membuat Sungmin membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Terpampanglah seorang namja jangkung yang sangat tampan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Katanya kau ingin bicara padaku, hmms Sungmin-shii?" Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

'_Syukurlah dia datang'_

"Be-benar, I-Itu. Aishh,, tak ada waktu lagi. Cepat cium aku" Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu-Kyuhyun penuh harap. Sungguh dadanya sangat sesak. Badannya sungguh terasa berat.

'_Sungguh aku masih ingin hidup'_

"Kenapa? Aku tak tertarik dengan namja"

"akan ku jelaskan nanti, yang jelas cepat cium aku"

"Setidaknya lakukan gerakan yang membuatku tertarik padamu" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah memerah sempurna. Entah karena malu atau marah.

'_Sialan namja ini, menyebalkan sekali'_

Dengan pasrah akhirnya Sungmin mencoba menuruti keinginan namja ini. Sungmin mulai menurunkan baju karatenya setengah. Hingga terpampanglah bahu mulus seorang Lee Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan susah hati, menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup"

**Sreeett**

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga kini jarak mereka sangat dekat. Memeluk Sungmin dengan posesive dan-,

**Cuuppp**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyapu permukaan bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru Ia rasakan. Badannya kini sudah terasa ringan.

'_ah,, untung saja aku tidak mati'_

"akhhh,," Sungmin dengan refleks membuka mulutnya, ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dan dengan lihai, akhirnya Kyuhyun melesakan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Sungmin. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di sana.

"nghh,," Sungmin melennguh pelan, ketika Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'_Sial, aku tidak meminta ciuman yang seperti ini'_

"hah,, hah,, Go-Gomawo" kyuhyun melepaskan pangutan bibinya. dengan wajah yang memerah Sungmin mencoba menatap onyx milik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Badanmu sensitive sekali Sungmin-shii. Baiklah aku akan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat kaget. Tangannya kini sudah mulai naik, dan meremas bongkahan padat milik Sungmin.

"Ya ! Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari pantatku. Siapa juga yang ingin melanjutkan hal gila ini. Kau benar-benar tidak waras Tuan Cho !" Sungmin berteriak di hadapan Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun sangar dengan tatapan yang Ia punya.

"Bukankah kau yang duluan memintanya?"

"Itu ada alasannya Tuan Cho Bodoh"

"Aishh,, namja aneh" Kyuhyun pun mulai membalikan badannya, dan menjauh dari Sungmin yang masih mengumpatnya kasar. Sungguh Ia sangat kesal melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"hahh,, hah,, cium aku Sungmin-shii. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga akan sesesak ini" Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan untuk bernafas. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ku kira ada apa kau memanggilku ke atap sekolah" Sungmin mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Nafas Sungmin kini sudah menerpa permukaan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ingatlah nasib kita saling berhubungan sekarang"

**Cuupp**

Sungmin mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya perlahan, hingga kini Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai sembuh dari sesaknya. Mulai mendominasi ciuman basah itu.

FlashBack OFF

.

.

.

"Sungminiie, kita menonton yuk ! sudah lama kita tidak menonton bioskop berasama" seorang namja tinggi nan tampan berlesung pipit iti menghampiri Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di Dojo.

"eh? Siwonnie? Apa nonton bersamamu?" Sungmin menatap Siwon tak percaya. Sungguh sangat jarang sekali Siwon mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

'_Aishh,, sial. aku bau ingat, jika aku tak bisa pergi jauh jika Kyuhyun tidak ada'_

"Tidak bisa?" Siwon kembali bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kita pergi minggu ini" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum kepada Siwon. Walaupun hatinya berkata lain.

'_Mungkin aku akan sesak nafas di jalan. Tapi tak apa kan jika setengah hari saja?'_

T.B.C

Jika review ngena ke saya, bakal di update minggu depan kok ^^

Review Juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Love Minki ( astia_joyer)

Title: Dead Or Kiss

Rate : T (+) This chap

Genre: Romance, fluff

Lenght: dikit kayanya gk akan panjang

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Abal, Ooc ,alur kecepatan kaya kereta, dll

Summary: Sungmin yang mulai bisa dekat dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi karena mantra Ren-adik Sungmin gagal. Sungmin harus berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin harus selalu mencium kyuhyun jika sesak. Jika tidak Ia akan meninggal. Tapi Sungmin sangat benci Kyuhyun yang playboy. Akankah Sungmin berpaling pada Kyuhyun nanti?

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Slight: Siwon X Sungmin

Minki (Ren) X Minhyun

A/N: _**Istrinya Choi Minki**_ disini '-')/ tepatin janji update FF minggu ini. Ini FF remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama, **karya Hibiki Ai**. Saya Cuma mau ramein FFn aja dengan FF kyumin yaoi. Pas liat FFn selalu banyak craik dan gs.

Happy reading

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY!

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin dan Siwon tengah berjalan di keramaian kota Seoul. Mereka baru saja selesai menonton sebuah Film action di Bioskop. Kini mereka berencana untuk, makan di restoran Jepang.

"Filmnya bagus yah, Ming" Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tentu saja, dari tadi mereka hanya terdiam.

"Iya, aku jadi ingin bertarung dengan para Zombie" Sungmin menyahut dengan senang. Ia benar-benar menyukai Film action yang berjudul Resident evil itu.

"haha, kau ini ada-ada saja Ming" Siwon mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ! nanti rambutku rusak" Sungmin menata rambutnya. Membuat Siwon terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin.

"Mianhae, Kajja kita pergi" Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin, Menggandengnya .

**Degg**

**Degg**

"Ne, Tapi si-," Ucapan Sungmin langsung terhenti ketika Ia kembali merasakan sesak. Dengan refleks Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Siwon. Membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

'_**Aishh,, gawat. Kenapa harus kambuh di saat seperti ini. Aku harus menghubungi Kyu'**_

Sungmin pun dengan cepat mengeluarkan I-Phone putihnya, dan mengetik pesan singkat.

_**To: Kyu Pervert(?)**_

_**Kyu, tolong aku. Aku sesak nafasku kambuh. **_

_**Temui aku di taman yang dekat dengan Mall SI.**_

_**Cepatlah, Jebal !**_

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang Wonnie" Ucap Sungmin dengan susah payah. Wajahnya kini terlihat memerah. Sungguh Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas saat ini.

"Benarkah? tapi kau terlihat pucat Min. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit di dekat sini" Raut wajah Siwon terlihat khawatir, ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin pucat.

"Ti-Tidak usah Wonie, aku baik-baik saja" Sungmin menolak Siwon secara halus. Ia tidak ingin nanti Siwon harus melihatnya dengan Kyuhyun ciuman di sini. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja duluan"

'_**Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pasti datang. Aish,, ini benar-benar sesak'**_

"Kau Yakin? Aku akan mengantarmu"

**Tapp- tappp**

Seorang namja tampan berlari dengan cepat mendekati sosok yang Ia cari sedari tai. Nafasnya memburu ketika melihat namja yang Ia cari sedang berada dengan namja lain.

"Sungminnie !" Namja itu-Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras. Membuat Siwon dan Sungmin menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

'_**Akhirnya dia datang'**_

"Mianhae, Wonnie. Aku harus pu-,," belum sempat ucapan Sungmin selesai. Kini Ia ambruk. Sungguh Ia sangat sesak kali ini. Untung saja, ada Kyuhyun yang langsung dengan cepat menangkap tubuh montok Sungmin.

"Dasar kau ini Ming. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan jauh dari ku" Kini Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal. Ia tahu Sungmin sudah tidak akan kuat berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" Siwon bertanya dengan heran pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menggendong Sungmin.

"Berisik, aku datang kesini karena di panggil olehnya" Kyuhyun memberika tatapan membunuhnya pada Siwon. Ia benar-benar tidak terima, jika Sungmin pergi dengan namja lain.

"Tidak mungkin. Sungmin tak mungkin memanggilmu"

"Bagaimana kalau kita perlihatkan pada namja ini tujuan kau memanggilku, Ming?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Nafas hangatnya benar-benar sudah menerpa wajah Sungmin.

'_**Aku mohon jangan menciumku di depannya Kyu" bisik Sungmin pelan. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah. Ia benar-benar butuh bernafas.**_

"Kalau kau menolak, maka aku tak akan menolongmu lagi" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah panik.

'_**Menyebalkan. Seandainya Ren tak memasukan rambutku. Aku tak akan mengalami hal ini'**_

"Lakukan" Dengan pasrah, Sungmin akhirnya menutup matanya. Dan-,

**Cuuppp**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin kasar. Melumat bibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasakankeringanan di tubuhnya.

"eungh,," Tanpa sadar Sungmin melengguh ketika Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya. Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dengan refleks membuka mulutnya. Dan dengan lihai lidah Kyuhyun masuk dalam gua hangat milik Sungmin, dan mulai mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?" Gumam Siwon yang terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai diantara ciuman panasnya dengan Sungmin.

'_**Aku mohon jangan melihantnya Wonie'**_

"nghh,,,"

"A-Aku pulang Min" Siwon yang sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya, dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kau jahat Kyu !" Sungmin berteriak marah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan melihatnya berciuman. Terlebih lagi dengan seorang Namja.

"Diam ! kau yang melanggar peraturan Min. Jika kau melanggarnya lagi, tak akanku maafkan !" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan marahnya pada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Aku pulang" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sungmin, yang masih terduduk di taman itu.

'_**jahat. Aku membencinya. Dia sengaja melakukannya di depan Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling ku benci di Dunia ini !'**_

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun di atap Sekolah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya pada Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin dengan onyx tajamnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku tentang kejadian kemarin Kyu" Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya. Kejadian kemarin itu memang kesalahannya. "Aku yang salah, karena tak memberitahumu aku pergi kemana. Maafkan aku Kyu"

"Kau pikir ini akan selesai dengan minta maaf saja?" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"eh?" Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya lucu ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya.

**Bruuukkk**

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dinding. Mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Ya ! apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sangar, ketika Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tajam. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan-,

"nghh,, Tu-tungguh Kyuhh" Sungmin sedikit mendesah ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengulum telinganya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun benar-benar selalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, nasib kita saling berhubungan"

"A-Araseo, uhm Kyu ada yang ingin ku katakan lagi"

"Mwo?"

"Besok aku ada pertandingan karate di Mokpo, dan bisa kah kau ikut denganku? Aku takut nanti aku kambuh di sana" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Sungguh Ia benar-benar ingin mengikuti pertandingan ini.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa" Ucap Kyuhyun, tanpa melihat tatapan mata memelas Sungmin.

"Ya ! pokoknya kau harus bisa, Kyu"

"Aish,, baiklah. Aku akan datang" Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar kata final dari Kyuhyun.

**Greep**

"Gomawo Kyuniie" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Melampiaskan rasa senangnya, yang membuncah.

"Tapi kau harus menang nanti"

"tentu saja"

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Di ruangan Dojo yang cukup besar ini, kini banyak sekali orang-orang yang tengah menonton pertandingan karate.

"Hyung, berusahalah. Kau pasti menang !" seorang namja tampan itu- Ren (?) menyemangati Hyungnya- Sungmin. Yang hari ini akan ikut pertandingan karate.

"Kau harus berkonsentrasi, Min. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Siwon yang dari tadi terdiam, ikut menyemangati Sungmin. Setelah kejadian kencan dengan Sungmin waktu itu, Siwon ternyata tak pernah menganggap kejadian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ciuman terjadi. Maka dari itu, Siwon masih berteman dengan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Ren, Siwonie. Aku akan berusaha keras supaya menang" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Dan mulai meninggalkan Ren dan Siwon, menuju area pertarungan.

"Un,, berjuanglah Hyung !" Teriak Ren dengan sangat keras. Membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah penonton. Mata foxy nya tengah mencari seseorang yang Ia tunggu sedari tadi. Dan-,

'_**Kyuhyun, dia datang'**_

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, yang kini tengah duduk di deretan pertama. Mata onyx Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin. Seolah mengatakan 'Berjuanglah Min'

"Pertandingan pertama dimulai. Peserta pertama yaitu Jung Yunho melawan Lee Sungmin" Suara Mc itu terdengar jelas. Dengan cepat Sungmin segera masuk ke area pertandingan. Kini sudah terlihat dengan jelas, Yunho ada di sana.

"Baiklah kita mulai"

Sungmin dan Yunho sama-sama membungkukan badannya, sebelum pertandingan ini di mulai.

**Prriiiitttt**

Dan bunyi peluit terdengar menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Sungmin menatap Yunho dengan serius, kini kakinya sudah memasang kuda-kuda yang kuat.

**Sreettt**

Sungmin akan memukul wajah Yunho, tapi sayang di tangkis cepat oleh Yunho.

'_**Sial, harusnya kena'**_

**Bughhh**

Sungmin mencoba memukul perut Yunho, tapi sayang Yunho dengan cepat menghindar. Dan malah Yunho memukul perut Sungmin, tanpa Sungmin bisa menghindarinya. Membuat Sungmin terpental cukup jauh.

"uhuukk,, uhuukkk,, aishhh" Sungmin terbatuk, ketika merasakan pukulan Yunho. Dan entah kenapa kini kepalanya menjadi pusing, dan Ia susah sekali untuk bernafas.

'_**Sial, kambuh lagi'**_

Sungmin dengan cepat melambaikan tangannya. Ia harus dengan terpaksa, mengalah akan pertandingan ini akibat sesak nafasnya kabuh. Tidak mungkin, kan jika Ia harus berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di tempat yang seramai ini.

"Baiklah, Pemenangnya adalah Jung Yunho" Sungmin keluar dari area pertandingan. Kyuhyun kini terlihat sudah ada di hadapannya.

"gwaenchana? Kau kambuh?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat wajah Sungmin, yang kini sudah pucat.

"Hyung, gwaenchanyo?" Ren belari dengan cepat ke arah Sungmin. Dan memberika death glare gratis pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping hyungnya. Sepertinya Ren memang dendam terhadap Kyu. Kkkk~

"gwaenchana, maaf hyung kalah" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa kecewa karena ini.

"Tak apa yang penting, kau sudah berusaha Hyung" Ren memeluk Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan kesedihan Sungmin. Tanpa menyadari Sungmin, yang kini sudah sesak nafas.

"ungh,, Kyu. Cium aku, tapi jangan disini" ucap Sungmin pelan, ketika pelukannya dengan Ren terlepas.

"Baiklah"Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menarik tangan Sungmin. Membuat Ren harus mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, karena di tinggal KyuMIn.

.

.

.

"nghh,,," Sungmin melengguh pelan, ketika Kyuhyun kini tengah melumat bibirnya lembut. Menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan debaran aneh, ketika Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya. Kini mereka tengah berada di kamar hotel, yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh Dojo ini.

"ehmm,," Sungmin memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu, segera melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

"gwaenchana? Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah Min" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ahni, aku itu namja. Jadi tidak boleh menangis" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Entahlah, setiap berada di sisi Kyuhyun, Ia akan selalu merasakan nyaman seperti ini.

**Greepp**

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin, kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Min, cium aku" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Shireoo" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Menyamankan posisinya, dengan mata tertutup. Sungguh Ia sangat lelah.

"Min"

"..."

"Min, cium aku" karena kesal Sungmin tak menyahuytnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang ternyata sudah tertidur di dalam dekapannya.

"Aishh,, padahal kau sudah membangunkan Little Cho ku" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi, menyadari Sungmin yang sudah tertidur lelap. Dan Little Cho yang sudah mengembang layaknya adonan donat (?).

T.B.C aja yah.. wkwwkw.

Mind To review?

For next chap

"_**Hyung, aku sudah menemukan cara agar kutukan itu bisa hilang"**_

"_**caranya bagaimana Ren?"**_

"_**kau harus melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada ciuman dengan Kyuhyun"**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

_**Review Juseyo ^^**_

_**Sign**_

_**Love Minki :3**_


End file.
